


Name Twins

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby ARC Troopers, Cabur is a Klutz, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Mereel makes a new friend.





	Name Twins

**Author's Note:**

> After a conversation with OutcastTrip1995, I've decided to start using Alpha-13's draft nickname. Kinda like how Voss used to be called Chav ^^

**26 BBY**

 

Mereel quietly fell into step beside the unluckiest Alpha of the Alpha batch as the other boy left the medbay. “So.....I heard an interesting rumor that Jango gave you a name, Thirteen?” Mereel said as he inspected the poor guy’s injuries, Jaing had really left a mark.

“What of it, Null?” Thirteen snapped which caused Mereel to raise his hands in a peaceful gesture. Alphas were a dangerous lot if they felt cornered, which only made matters worse if they were injured like Thirteen was.

“Easy, I ain’t here to pick a fight.” Mereel said as he nudged his younger brother. “It’s Jaster, from what I heard.”.

Thirteen hummed at that with a slight nod. Success!

“My name’s Mereel.” Mereel continued with a grin as they continued their pace. “We’re both named after Jango’s adopted father. You know what means?”.

“No?”.

Mereel beamed at his brother as he wrapped an arm around the Alpha who tensed instantly, more on the defense then offense. “We’re name twins, Jaster!”.

“I...what?” Jaster asks in confusion.

“Name twins. We share a name and we’re nearly identical. I’m just taller then you are.”

Jaster’s lips twitched at that. “And more graceful.” The other boy pointed out as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to trip Jaing. It just kinda.....”.

Mereel snorted, recalling exactly what happened when the Alphas had started roughhousing. “Yeah, I know. I ended up having Sergeant Skirata help me explain that to Jaing.” Mereel responds. “You’re Thirteen and that’s an unlucky number within many cultures.”.

“I can’t help it. It’s worst when I’m not training.”.

Mereel laughed at the as they continued walking. “I know, that’s why Prime keeps ya in constant view.” Mereel remarks as he nudged the Alpha. “Stick by me, kiddo. I’ll teach you the ways of charm and grace.”.

Jaster stared at him but a brief moment before he snorted, which quickly caused giggling then laughter to come from the smaller clone.

“I knew it! You guys do have a sense of humor!” Mereel crackled.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this! ^^


End file.
